Animal Resource Project Summary/Abstract Schepens' mission is to conduct research that will lead to a better understanding, treatment and prevention of diseases that cause visual dysfunction and blindness. In order to achieve these goals, the faculty uses a variety of laboratory animal models that are essential for elucidating the pathogenesis of a diverse group of ocular diseases. The primary purpose of the Animal Resource Module is to provide expertise and assistance in animal imaging and visual assessment, devise surgical plans for novel animal models, consolidate rodent colonies as shared resources, and to provide extensive veterinary support along with pre-, intra- and post- operative care. The animal resource module staff trains and provides support on the use of the ERG, HRT, OCT, slit lamp microscopes, and fundus photography systems, and maintain and upkeep all imaging equipment. They also train on acceptable protocols for the handling of experimental animals and conduct the genotyping, phenotyping and breeding of induced mutant mouse models that are central to many of the research programs at the Institute.